patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Character Info Doomsday is a rampaging, seemingly mindless, murdering monster who killed Superman. He is the result of Kryptoniangenetic engineering gone awry. In "The Death of Superman" comic storyline in which he first appeared, Doomsday mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. His motives were initially unknown, but his nature was obvious; He was incredibly powerful, merciless, and seemingly unstoppable. He easily defeated the justice league before confronting Superman. However, In this story, He was created in the Warzone universe as a failed experiment made for peace, Using the blood of some of the human and monster, Mainly the blood of the demonic child "Chara". He crash landed on earth and discovered by the Crocodile Bandit lead by Archer the Crocodile. He rampage through the forest, Murdering civilian in his path for the joy of Genocide. He came to Mobius Central to do more damage, Only to be stopped by Patricia the Skunk. The two clash in an one on one brawl for the fate of everyone lives. While Doomsday almost had the upper hand and nearly finish Patricia off, His joy of Genocide became his downfall as he was about to kill Jarek and Elyssa. He was later lifted up to space by Patricia's Rainbow Goddess Form and slammed to the ground in a powerful nuke-like explosion. Dying on impact with Genocide being the last thing on his mind. Despite his death, It took Patricia life as well in the process and left her in an unconscious state, Leaving the world to believe she was dead. Backstory Different from his more canon universe, This version of Doomsday was from the Warzone Universe where Human and Monsters was still in war. He was made by Winston and Alphys with the help of Sally to bring the human child "Chara" back to life with the blood and DNA of both her, Along with Asriel Dreemurr, King Asgore Dreemurr and the leader of the human army. With the blood and dna combine, It was thought to be a success. But cause of how monsterous Chara soul was, Now mix with Asriel and the hate of both the human leader and Asgore. It become a monster of pure destruction, Only have his own craving for Genocide. He torn the world apart and set off to another universe. Appears in Main Story *Doomsday Saga (First Half Main Antagonist) *Time Crisis Saga (as Patricia Partner in Final Battle) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members (Only in the Warzone Dimension) *Winston (Creator) *Alphys (Creator) *Sally (Part Time Creator) *Chara (By Blood) *Asriel Dreemurr (By Dust) *King Asgore Dreemurr (By DNA) *Leader of the Human Army (By DNA) Friends *N/A Enemies *Every Living Thing. No matter which world. *Patricia the Skunk (Center Enemy) *Demigra (Only in Time Crisis Saga) Ability TBA Trivia * This Doomsday can sometime be mistaking by the original if not for the change of backstory. * Doomsday main goal involve Genocide, In the same way Chara crave the same thing. In some case, Both Doomsday and Chara are alike in the more canon world. * Doomsday is the only character who can break out of Demigra Dark Control. This is do to Chara Soul being more powerful in control of the main body more then Demigra power. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Different from Original Category:Villain Category:Monster Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Unknown Gender Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Brute Category:Main Antagonist Category:Heartless